ARTEMIS FOWL AND THE CREATURES IN THE DARK
by THE DOG FACED HERMIT
Summary: this story has a twist that may make you pist. enjoy the read and what i write and i hope you stay out of the shadows at night.


Writer's intro 

I myself have been writing for a while and I enjoy putting my stories on fan fiction I have many more ideas to come and this is one of many that I am proud of.

I do hope you review and I know I need improvement and so do others. But the main reason why I write fan fiction is for fun. I do not care for bad comments they mean nothing to me, but I thank you for criticising my work for it allows me to take a step back and wonder what mistakes I have made with my work and how to improve upon it.

I wish to help those that read have a greater understanding of what I have wrote.

I thank you for your reviews and hope that you enjoy this story.

Prologue 

A life to live is a life not known.

Truth and joy shall bring you home so you don't have to spend your life alone.

In summers warm and winters cold there are secrets yet untold.

A life to live is a life to share that is why we all do care.

You can judge your life upon a coin to decide the actions you will take.

One life to live

One life to give

One life to take and make as you live

As I say once more a life to live is a life not known especially when I have to make this decision on my own.

In this world many things can and cannot happen. The people should not exist and yet they do and we have wondered for many years whether there has been any other life on our planet and there seems to be. The people a wonderful and peaceful race that is able to have a rampaging troll or a mad pixie once in a while is not bad considering the crimes that humanity has committed.

The world has changed since long ago, in the days of old humans knew about the people, they once knew about magic and they also knew about vampires and werewolves. But now in this day and age we believe all those things to be fairy tales, dreams and childhood nightmares.

These days there are things that wait and hid to strike and kill and crush your will. There are things that were once myth coming back into reality when we begin to notice what had happened to random people in cities far and wide. We see the attacks in the news, sometimes it stays for a while piling the body of the dead as they go and other times they don't stay long and the killings don't last. I believe it is time we paid attention to the past at last. These deaths that have occurred over the years are odd and terrifying. Some believe it to be the work of a cult and others believe it to be the work of a mad man and yet I wonder why there are two puncture marks on the victim's neck, where the blood was supposedly drained from the victim's body.

Chapter 1

Many years have passed since the last time the People needed Artemis fowl's help but when he received a call he was confused and surprised. The people had made it quite clear that they didn't want him to help them find Opal and yet they called him.

Artemis wondered what it could be if not Opal, there was no other danger that he was aware of when he hacked into Foaly's computer the other day and there still wasn't. Artemis remembered the conversation he had with commander Trouble he seemed worried almost scared which was most unlike him. But he had requested that him and Butler get their butts on a shuttle and get their way down there now and that is what they did.

Artemis's butt now sat comfortable on the ambassador's shuttle while Butler sat cramped in the back wondering whether this was a good idea. He knew that it must have been very important if they would send such a vehicle to the surface to get them. Artemis allowed an amused smile to crawl along as he thought about the Ambassador's expression when he arrived at the shuttle bay to find his decorative shuttle missing for the second time.

"Artemis why exactly are we going to haven what is the problem" asked Butler trying not to hit his head on the ceiling.

"I do not know old friend commander Trouble did not say" replied Artemis.

"Oh how wonderful where going on yet another trip were the Lep believe it is far better to keep information from the people that are trying to help them" groaned Butler.

"I know you are tired of this Butler. You knew even though Trouble requested that you also come to Haven you did not have to, I can look after myself".

"I know you can Artemis I was quite surprised when I found you in the gym exercising a couple of months ago, you are no longer a skinny teenager" said butler smiling proudly.

Artemis turned on the auto pilot and looked at Butler. Artemis had changed considerably he did not have the neat raven hairdo, now it was messy and spiked up in different places. He also had bulging muscles from working in the gym but it was hidden by the suit he wore. If someone tried to pick a fight with Artemis they would regret it for two reasons. The first was that Artemis was now a professional in mixed martial arts and the second reason is that if you tried to much Artemis you would break you hand doing so and he had also shot up from a massive growth spurt and was nearly as tall as Butler himself. "Butler the reason why am what I am now is because of your tutoring, you have taught me how to fight, how to use a gun and how to cook" stated Artemis.

"And you were an excellent student Artemis and the skills I taught you are necessary for the missions that you will being on going with the people".

"Ah but Butler my old friend I feel that this shall be the last mission I will be doing" sighed Artemis.

"How so" asked Butler curious as to why Artemis would say such a thing. "The people will always ask you to help them when they are in trouble".

"I do not know why I feel this way but I do" said Artemis and he turned back two the shuttle's control panel and deactivated the auto pilot.

Riding in a shuttle wasn't the most enjoyable experience Artemis had ever had. He controlled the breaks the throttle and the gears as he tried to manoeuvre the shuttle underground. He hated driving under the earth's crust as stalactites dropped and the shuttle crazed against stalagmites. This place was a death trap and he wondered why Holly or one of the members of the Lep had not come to the surface. Instead the Ambassador's shuttle had been send up to the surface by itself while it was on automatic pilot.

Artemis had been thinking a lot about Holly since the years he had been apart from his best friends he had not tried to contact her after their last adventure and his problem with Atlantic complex and holly also didn't try to contact him at all. When he finally reached Haven he was going to ask Holly why and she would probably as the same thing.


End file.
